


Understanding

by DaughterofElros



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Humans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofElros/pseuds/DaughterofElros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy and Matt kind of understand each other, because they're the only humans left, and they've got to stick together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed plot bunny, dashed out in about 20 minutes, so forgive me for the inevitable errors

It starts sometime after Elena becomes a vampire, when Jeremy is a mess, and Matt is a wreck because he lived and she died, and then became a vampire. It’s the realization that they have something in common aside from just knowing the same secrets about the world. They’re the only two left. The only two that are human. Everyone else… everyone else is dead, or a witch or a werewolf or a vampire, or, option three, both supernatural and dead. They’re the only ones left standing, the only ones that have lived through it all and remember most of it and are still human.

The day it changes is the day that they’re taken hostage at the Grill. Or afterwards, really. When they’re both doing everything they can to protect April, speaking in a code about gas leaks and pretty bracelets, sharing significant glances that she doesn’t even catch. But something changes then, between them. It all snaps together, and there’s an understanding of sorts. They do this now, they protect people.

And then there’s a hitch, because the black ink appears on Jeremy’s hand, and he lies and says he’s fine, but Matt doesn’t really believe him. Which is nice, in a way, because it means that Matt actually knows him now, and cares about him. The things they don’t say build, compounding upon one another on the long walk home. They head to Matt’s, because it’s closer to the Grill, and because neither of them wants to head home to an empty, silent house full of echoes and memories.

Matt offers orange juice or coffee, and Jeremy chooses coffee, because he never did get his caffeine fix today. Matt brews it with practiced ease- he knows his way around a kitchen in his sleep, after years of working at the grill and taking care of himself and, once upon a time, his sister.

It should be weird, hanging out here with Matt, in the house where Vicky lived. But so much has happened since then, everything, including who they are has changed so much that _weird_ has a whole new threshold, and this doesn’t even begin to approach it.

The coffee brews and Matt pours them each a cup. He reaches out to hand it to Jeremy and their fingers collide around the cup. They stare at each other in surprise, and it’s as if something else clicks into place, because suddenly they wavelength they’re on has nothing to do with coffee, and everything to do with being the only ones who get it anymore. It’s about the fact that they’re each touching the only other person in the world who has a chance of understanding them, and it’s about the thrill of not being alone. That’s more important than anything else- that feeling of not being alone in the world. It’s more important than expectations, or history, or anything else they knew about themselves because suddenly there’s a connection, and they both _want_ it.

Jeremy’s never even thought about doing this before, but suddenly it feels right, and he’s putting down the coffee and reaching for Matt, who has gotten there first, and suddenly they’re kissing, a desperate battle of lips and tongues and just a hint of teeth. It’s rough, and it’s needy, and it’s crazy because up until that minute, neither one of them has thought about doing this. And this could begin to border on weird, because they’ve each dated each other’s _sisters_ , and that’s a little close for comfort, but once again, so much has changed that that’s barely on the radar. Because in the intervening time, Matt has been Elena’s personal blood bank, and Jeremy’s seen Vicky’s ghost, and that’s just the tip of the iceberg.

So they’re kissing, and it feel exhilarating and daring and _right_ and Jeremy decides that sexuality can go screw itself, because _sex_ is way better, and totally what he needs right now. Matt’s hands are on his body, and fisted in his hair, and it’s incredible because Jeremy can be as forceful as he wants, as forceful as they both _need_ and Matt’s not going to break. Then Matt’s tugging Jeremy’s shirt off, and Jeremy wants the same, and it’s strange once their shirts are off because there’s just skin; no bras or camisoles or bikini tops to deal with.

He can feel the smoothness of Matt’s hands, and the gentle scrape of the band of Matt’s watch against his skin, and catches the way that Matt shivers when he drags the weight of his ring along his ribs. The way that they fit together is incredible too, because they’re the same heights, and their hips slot together to create the most incredible friction.

It’s a whirl of thrusting hips and teeth and incredible open-mouthed kisses, and Jeremy knows there’s no way he’s going to last. He grinds against Matt, whom he currently has pinned to the country and says

“I going to…” He’s little ashamed of how needy it sounds, but Matt just hisses

“Yes!” and thrusts against him, slamming his mouth into Jeremy’s and drinking down the sounds he makes as he comes, falling apart himself at the end.

They prop each other up for a moment, catching their breaths before pulling themselves together  and trying to figure out whose Mystic Grill shirt is whose, and Jeremy thinks they might just have a whole new kind of ‘understanding’.


End file.
